


Days Bygone

by Kizuniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad Sonic is Boom Sonic's super form, Death to the Dogfather pun, Gen, Handwavy Plot, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogfather isn't much better, Humans and Mobians co-exist on the same planet, I will go down with this fic, PLEASE STOP, Poking Holes in Wizard Logic, Sirius is not Harry's Godfather, Sonic Boom - Freeform, Sonic is mildly famous on the mainland, Sticks 'Why Is The Fourth Wall Not Breaking On Command Anymore?' Badger, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is going to get meta, You can't convince me otherwise, it was horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuniya/pseuds/Kizuniya
Summary: Most people who heard of it would think that there had to have been some measure of intoxication for the Potters to name Sonic the Hedgehog of all people the godfather of their only child and they’d be completely right.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rebuilding The Cosmic Interstate





	Days Bygone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't at this time own any published work of Sega or JK Rowling.

Petunia continued to weave her tale to her enraptured audience of fellow housewives reiterating the events of yesterday when the usually sleepy town of Little Whinging was in an uproar “And I honestly can't afford another baby after Dudley nor do I want another baby, What hair-brained idiot leaves a toddler at the doorsteps of a couple before they arrive back home, and what if the child was stolen? So I did the responsible thing and took the child to the police I mean I could have left it at a church or orphanage but that’s just perpetuating the stupidity, I mean seriously why do so many babies get abandoned on doorsteps? The child could have died of exposure before I even realized it was there! As it is I had to take him to the hospital to get that horrible scratch on his head stitched up"  
"I guess abandonment is slightly better than killing them" spoke Mrs. Smith from number six morbidly to some mumbled agreement.  
Petunia ignored her “Exactly! But what if it had been left on the doorstep of someone less reputable? Who knows what could have happened. The child was about a year old so it was definitely at the toddling stage, what if it had just woken up and walked into the street?” Petunia aggressively bit into a tea biscuit.  
“And this person really left no note?” Asked Mrs. Willson of number nine incredulously.  
Petunia shook her head “If there was the wind must have blown it away, I mean honestly do I have to put up a sign on my door saying ‘no babies on the doorstep please?’”  
Mrs. Smith shook her head in wonder at the sheer stupidity “Whoever left that child on your doorstep has clearly been reading too much foundling fiction”  
“Agreed”

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

“Hello is this the residence of a Sonic Hedgehog?” chirped the peppy blonde woman in a suit into the intercom.  
Sonic nodded yawning at the early morning sun “You’re speaking to him”  
“Good, I am Mrs. Social a member of the Department of Social Services of Great Britain, Yes before you ask I have heard all the name puns. I am here because as stipulated in the guardianship contract, upon the death of Lily and James Potter, that custody of young Harry James Potter reverts to you”  
It was then that Sonic spotted the child carrier balanced precariously on her hip and startled. “Wait? Custody you must have the wrong guy!”  
Immune to Sonic’s impending panic Mrs. Social shook her head and let herself in placing the child carrier on the quillproof sofa “No I’m quite sure, you were stipulated as Godfather to little Harry the day he was born. It's all in the birth certificate and guardian papers”  
Sonic was baffled and more than a little incredulous pointing out the fact “Well no one told me that!”  
Mrs. Social huffed and unhooking the child carriers clips and picking the child up in one smooth movement “Well I’m telling you now, besides the other option has refused custody if you don't he’ll go back to England and straight into an orphanage”  
Sonic squinted sideways at the human incredulously “...Are you trying to guilt-trip me into adopting a child?”  
“I’m simply saying it as it is” Spoke Mrs. Social mildly handing the toddler to the hedgehog and observing his reaction ‘Is it working?’ she wondered.  
Child and hedgehog observed each other before the child giggled and patted Sonics cheek, ‘Gotcha’ thought Mrs. Social smirking inwardly as the hedgehog abruptly went gooey-eyed over the giggling toddler.  
She handed him a sheaf of papers that Sonic swiftly read balancing the happy toddler as he went “Would you like to rename him?” If he renamed Harry then there would be fewer questions Sonic supposed and it's not as if Human Mobian offspring didn't happen, it just wasn't very common. “His name sounds fine to me”  
Mrs. Social nodded in understanding a produced another paper to write on “Will he be taking your species name as his secondary name then?”  
Suddenly tired at the days events despite just waking up Sonic sighed and shrugged “Sure, let's go with that”  
After all the papers had been signed changing Harry from unknown godson to adopted son and Mrs. Social had left like the wake of a hurricane, Sonic allowed himself a moment of respite to actually think.  
“How did this even happen?” Sonic mumbled as his newly named adopted son Harry James Hedgehog continued to play with the orange toy tiger plush smiling up at Sonic happily.

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪ Flashback - How This Happened ♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

“Note to Padfoot” James Potter joked as he giggled uncontrollably with Remus repressing his own potions induced grin as a healer carefully reconstructed his near crushed hand “Don’t run around with recreational potions when they’re uncorked”  
“It was only a stronger calming potion” mumbled Sirius in a corner where Lily had stuck him with a sticking charm mid contraction “I didn't mean to splash it on everyone”  
“This is the man you want as godfather to your child?” the only Marauder un-splashed, Peter asked Lily drolly even as he examined the sticking charm, judging the duo hard.  
James grinned at the same time Lily snorted “Hell no I’d rather have anyone, even that arrogant Sonic the Hedgehog as his godfather”  
While Sirius pretended to keel over as though wounded, none noticed the equally giggly and equally dosed Mediwitch jotting down a name that was much easier to spell than Sirius Orion Black on the birth certificate in the magically binding godparent section.

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪ Flashback End ♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

Sonic looked out over the highrise of the Station Square hotel listening to the noise of the city and made a decision, opening his old flip phone and dialing a number “Hey Mayor Fink? It’s Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, About your offer..”


End file.
